Bye Bye Blimps
|hint = Invert your vehicle controls in the options menu. |relictimes = PAL: : 1:09:00 : 0:58:40 : 0:51:48 NTSC: : 1:09:00 : 0:58:40 : 0:51:50 Remaster: : 0:49:00 : 0:38:40 : 0:31:50 |developertime = Original: 0:38:63 (Jason Rubin) Remaster: 0:25.69 |prev = Sphynxinator |next = Tell No Tales }}Bye Bye Blimps (コルテックスの ひこうせん lit. Cortex's Blimps in Japanese) is the seventeenth level and is the second level of the fourth warp room in Crash Bandicoot: Warped and its remake in the N. Sane Trilogy. The level's name is a reference to the stage production "Bye Bye Birdie". Overview Set in World War I, this level finds Coco having to shoot down seven of Cortex's blimps in her biplane, the Flying Queen. It's the first level in the Crash series to use the biplane. Shooting crates gives wumpa fruit or lives, depending on the crate shot. After the crate is shot, the balloon floats away. To get the gem, Coco must shoot all crates. If players shoot a balloon, the crate will quickly fall from the sky. White balloons with a red cross yield more health. The only purpose for smashing the yellow balloons is to break the attached crate. Additionally, the stopwatch used to begin the time trial is attached to a red balloon. In a later update applied to the N. Sane Trilogy, this level is no longer exclusive to Coco. Crash can instead partipate in this level using his biplane instead. Types of Crates Hazard Count *Blimps: 7 Stage Parameters Walkthrough Bye Bye Blimps - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 18)|Gem Bye Bye Blimps - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 48)|Relic Crash Bandicoot 3 - N. Sane Trilogy - 105% Walkthrough, Part 22 Bye Bye Blimps (Gem) Gallery Bye Bye Blimps Thumbnail.png bbb1.png bbb2.png bbb3.png bbb4.png bbb5.png bbb6.png 3i17.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. Bye Bye Blimps Prototype 1.png Bye Bye Blimps Prototype 2.png 17. Bye Bye Blimps.jpg Bye Bye Blimps Remastered.jpg|Remastered level. Bye Bye Blimps Remastered.png CB3BlimpModel.png|The blimp's model. 17_SaveSlotImages_ByeByeBlimps.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Trivia *Aku Aku is banned from this level. That is, even if the player enters the level with an Aku Aku mask, the player loses the mask. This is because a single hit does not kill Coco in this level, so Aku Aku's purpose would not make sense. *Bye Bye Blimps doesn't feature a floating box counter at the end of the level, as there is no exit to the leve. When Crash or Coco break all the boxes, the gem is instantly awarded to them. *The plane Lab Assistant enemies in the plane levels only shoot at you if you are facing them. *Early footage show that this level used to have Crash instead of Coco as the playable character. It's very likely that she wasn't always intended to fly a plane like Crash, especially since this is the only level where she does so. In a later update to the N. Sane Trilogy, it is now possible to enter this level as Crash. *In the original game, players can start a new game with every powerup available immediately from this level. On the title screen, if the player holds the triangle button as the third demo loads, the player will be able to assume control of Coco in the demo. If the player then pauses the game at this point and chooses to return to the Warp Room, they will start a new game with all of Crash's powers. *The rapid gunfire runs faster in the PAL version. es:Bye Bye Blimps fr:Bye Bye Blimps it:Bye Bye Blimps Category:Levels Category:Flying Levels Category:Coco Levels Category:Vehicular Levels Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:Levels without a box counter